


We'll See

by WangJinjin



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gen, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangJinjin/pseuds/WangJinjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill要Leonard開車送他去“Hot in Cleveland”的錄製現場。</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll See

　　“所以他們都沒有真的去Cleveland拍過外景。”Bill這一次倒是沒有等著別人為他打開車門，當然也不是真的有人經常這麼做，不過Leonard還是從駕駛席鑽了出來，繞到了那扇Bill用力推開的車門旁，“你是真的認為我會被卡住還是怎麼的？”他學著對方慣常的樣子挑了挑眉毛，然後盡力優雅地轉動自己的屁股，好讓雙腿重新回到地面上。

　　“確切地說是你讓我送你的。”五月的陽光確實明媚可人，不過攝影棚後面的過道卻還是籠在陰影中，但Leonard卻並沒有摘下墨鏡——像往常一樣，他對Bill的抱怨並不在意，而小小的反駁也自然是無傷大雅的。

　　“反正你有時間。”在Leonard再次開口之前，在他面前慢慢擺動著臀部的Bill突然轉過了身，“不然你就會一直呆在暗室裡！”他搖了搖手指，“你應該試試數碼相機的。”

　　不想糾正對方自己其實早已開始使用數碼相機，Leonard聳了聳肩，插在口袋裡的雙手伸展又蜷縮，他看見Bill張開雙臂擁抱了正走出化妝間的Betty White，不甚清晰地聽著對方在已經九十高齡的Betty耳邊說著甜言蜜語。

　　“我們一定好幾年沒見了。”Leonard將Bill脫下的外衣搭在手臂上，看著他在椅子上坐下，讓年齡足以做他孫女的小姑娘為他擦去臉頰上的汗膩，“大概那時候我們還在拍《Boston Legal》……”他停了下來，卻顯然並不是因為小姑娘將化妝棉貼上了他的嘴角。

　　“是的，你得了艾美獎。”Leonard的聲音帶上了些微韻調，“Denny Crane！”他甚至模仿了詞尾的鼻音——因為Bill定格的半張的嘴而在深棕色的鏡片后微微眯起了眼睛，Leonard似乎感到了某種帶著謝意的注視。

　　“你其實並沒有看過我的劇集吧？”終於妥當的金棕色的唇須並沒有因為Bill的滔滔不絕而上下顫動，他接過了熨燙得毫無褶皺的純白襯衫，開始盡力把自己包裹進去。

　　“如果你說的是《Boston Legal》的話，”Leonard從他剛剛坐了大概十分鐘的椅子上站了起來，看著Bill垂下眼瞼將突起腹部上的紐扣一顆顆系上，“……第二季的第十七集。”似乎隨意地報出了一集，Leonard也同樣隨意地從小姑娘的手中拿走了那條帶著幾何圖案的黃色領帶。

　　“我可不喜歡這個顏色。它是一條黃鱔嗎？”Bill仍像平常一樣直言不諱，“還有那些條紋是什麽？一堆棺材？”不過，當Leonard將那條領帶搭上他的脖領的時候，他也確實沒有做出什麽可以歸類為反抗的舉動。

　　“那一集講的是什麽？”稍稍將下巴仰了起來，以便Leonard能夠將領帶順利地打結，Bill的喉結隨著他的話語滾動著，依靠脂肪支撐的淺色肌膚並沒有太多的褶皺。

　　“……婚禮。”短短的間隔，Leonard的声音輕輕地響起，但還不足以擊潰即便已經衰退的聽力——然後就是笑聲，Bill在他輕輕推了推完美的領帶結時高扯著嘴角，“你绝对比James的手要灵巧。”

　　“或許你該再看一遍臺本。”即使是純黑的西服也沒可能讓Bill的身材顯得苗條——他在落地鏡前再一次稍稍揚起了下巴，裝模作樣地將雙手插進了褲袋，聳了聳肩輕哼：“Sally From Cincinnati，嗯？”

　　“所以你喜歡現場直錄，”Leonard乾脆將臺本塞進了Bill的手腕和髖部的罅隙，看著他心不在焉地打開來第二次掃視那短短的兩頁，“非常。”

　　“你不能阻止姑娘們對著我尖叫。”他將臺本猛地合了起來，如法炮製地塞還給了Leonard，“五十年前不行，”Bill再一次搖了搖手指，“五十年後也別想。”於是他終於放任自己露出了牙齒，看著Bill走向佈景，每一步都微微擺動著被純黑的西服褲包裹的臀部。

　　Leonard自然很快就聽到了看臺上傳來的波瀾壯闊經久不衰的尖叫聲，但他也確實早已不太會去在意自己心中间隱隱升起的細微如蛛絲的類似于嫉妒的情感。

　　畢竟，所有人都愛著那個人——他的，Bill。

 

　　Ｅｎｄ

　　２０１３．１１．１３

**Author's Note:**

> 註釋：  
> ①Hot in Cleveland：一部關於熟女的情景喜劇，Bill客串了第四季第十三集。  
> ②暗室：眾所周知，Leonard喜歡攝影。  
> ③Betty White：九十高齡的老牌女星，在Hot in Cleveland和Boston Legal均有精彩出演。  
> ④Boston Legal：很棒的描寫波士頓律師生活的劇集，Bill扮演了Denny Crane并因此得了艾美獎。  
> ⑤婚禮：Boston Legal的第二季第十七集講的是Denny Crane第六次結婚並在當天出軌。  
> ⑥James：James Spader扮演Alan Shore在婚禮前幫Denny Crane系了領結，是抱在懷裡系的。  
> ⑦Sally From Cincinnati：Bill在Hot in Cleveland里演的那個黑社會老大，對自己的媽媽又愛又怕。


End file.
